The Grand Cloud Saga
by Guillotine Cloud
Summary: This, folks is the OFFICIAL official sequel to the Cloud Saga, written by the very person who wrote the first ones! That's right, it's me, Torture Rack Cloud, just under a new name. Enjoy the Saga!


**__**

The Grand Cloud Saga!

Written by Vyse the Incredibly Cool (otherwise known as Torture Rack Cloud) and Sephirouch

__

This, folks, is the true sequel to The Cloud Saga! Sit back and enjoy the ride! Us and Sephirouch's dog Malcolm is in it too!

(It was a breezy day in Midgar. Cloud lost his socks in the storm, Barret lost his balls, and Vincent just lost it with the torture racks. The gang was in Peanut HQ, a floating building high above Sector 7 [or what's left of it]. They were having a conference about how to rid the world of Sephiroth's uncle's nephew [think about it]. )

Cloud: Now, faithful ones! Call to arms!

Yuffie: Booyaka!

Malcolm: Woof.

Vincent: Big friggin' lot of help YOU are!

Sephirouch: Malcolm's gonna eat you!

Vyse the Incredibly Cool (VIC): Woof dog Malcolm. He's a puppy.

Yuffie: I like cookies and milk!

Red XIII: I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE tap water!

(Bugenhagen appears)

Bugenhagen: Hoo hoo hoo! Go with the flow, Nanaki! Drink POOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAND SPRRRRRRRRRRRINGS! Hoo hoo HOOOOOOOOOO!

(Bugenhagen goes away to bye-bye land)

VIC: I wonder what THIS button does!

Cloud: NOOOOOO! Not the cheese dis-(opening sound)-penser.

Yuffie: CHEESE AVALANCHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(vent opens in ceiling and out falls newly cut sliced of swiss and chunks of mottzerella.)

Cloud: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Vincent: (doing the Malcolm) I've got cheese down my pants!

Cid: Let's play HOCKEY with Barret's BALLS!!!!!

Barret: Hey! You dirty $$%##%

Cloud: Will you two just SHUT UP! We've got a cheese problem here!

(Malcolm travels back in time using his giant magical cheese wheel)

Malcolm: Woooooooooooooofffffffooooooooooooooooow!

Aeris: (giggles) Cheese. I like Vyse!

VIC: YAY! She likes me! She really *burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp* likes me.

Sephirouch: Did anyone notice how incredibly cute and fuzzy the Fuzz Turk is?

(enter Reno and Rude)

Reno: Fuzz Turk! Hug the dog! Take cats hostage!

Rude: I AM A RUDEY POO! *fart* I MAKE LOUD NOISES AT THE EXPENSE OF LLAMAS! *pfffffffffft* NO EXCUSE ME FOR YOU!

Aeris: Hee hee! Vyse saved the world…

Yuffie: (shaking her groove thang) Cookies and MILLLLLLLLK!

Vincent: Red XIII, pass me the orange juice and granola bars…

Red XIII: None. We need to go to the OUTLET MALL!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *takes rubber ducky, bites off the head and hucks it at Cloud* Was this in the script? DIRTY ^&$^%$^%$^$$^$^^$$%%$$^!

Aeris: Hee hee…Vyse has lots of Discoveries…

(Cid is riding his nuclear powered jetpack navigated by super intelligent shades of the color blue.)

Tifa: Alright, you hookey players, dumb butts, toothless morons, big boys and butt-ugly girls! Let's get groovay!

Cait Sith: (with only gums showing) I'b dot a tooflesh moma!

Aeris: Hee hee! Vyse is a Legend!

Rude: *fart* AND THERE GOES THE GAS! OPEN THE WINDOWS, MAMA, CUZ I'M GETTING WINNNNNNNNN-DAAAAAAY! *pffffffffffffffft bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbttttttttt pffffffffffffffffftttttt* AND THERE GOES THE SLUSH! BROWN 

MOON!

(at this point, Sephirouch the writer leaves)

Cloud: *looks at Rude*

Rude: *ahem* Would you fine gentlemen like a dry martini?

Cloud: *jaw drops* Have you been drinking again?

(Malcolm arrives riding the Cheesemobile. He seems to be able to talk)

Malcolm: Woof! I am da dawg! Woof! ARRRRRRF!

Yuffie: Where's the beef?

Aeris: Hee hee! Vyse is the captain of a big ship!

(at this point, Sephiroth [Sephiroth's uncle's nephew] appears)

Cloud: Oh no! It's YOU!!!

Sephiroth: Yes, it's me. And I will blow you to bits with my…HOLOGRAPHIC 1ST EDITION CHARIZARD CARD CANNON! BWA HA HA!

Sephirouch: Woof dog! Get him!

Malcolm: Oh yeah! Woof!

(Malcolm pulls out his Cheese Machine Gun and fires cheese at Sephiroth)

Sephiroth: OW! Now, feel the power of the HOLOGRAPHIC 1ST EDITION CHARIZARD CARD CANNON! BWA HA HA!

(Sephiroth fires, sending Pokémon cards streaming towards our heroes)

VIC: OH NO!!!!!!!!!

(what will happen? Find out next time on…..the Grand Cloud Saga!)


End file.
